


拟把书狂图一醉·第四章·智者布局

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	拟把书狂图一醉·第四章·智者布局

回去撑好这四个字于楚拂墨而言无疑是痛苦的承受，只是多年养成的服从让他不敢违背沈京华的吩咐。他倒也不是没想到，怪只怪自己着了奸诈狐狸的道儿。慢慢爬起来，呲牙咧嘴的表情故意做给沈京华看，为的倒不是让他宽恕自己，而只是单纯自己肉疼，就必须让他心疼。  
眼瞧着楚拂墨双手撑回矮塌上，肿胀不堪的臀肉映在自己眼底，比之平时的消瘦，倒是多了几分饱满，看起来顺眼的多。“小五精通医术毒求，怎么也不给你调理一下身子，如此消瘦，一阵风岂不能把你吹跑？”  
“吹跑倒也好了，省的在这儿挨打。”  
“嘿你小子。”戒尺啪啪作响，三下打在人臀峰肉最多的地方。“胡说八道。”  
楚拂墨自知理亏，屁股又在人手下受制于人，此时只得识时务。“小五也并非没有调理过，师父那儿也开过药，只是我这打襁褓里落下的病，想要治好也没那么容易。京华你也无需担忧，我虽是身形略常人较瘦，但好在有你，能护我安危不是？”  
手中戒尺一紧，心中某处自以为最坚韧的地方却又破了个小孔，生生作痛。  
京华，你放心，我虽在宫中并不得宠，但也一定会护你安危！  
那时年幼，他初入祁连为质子，举目无亲如屡薄冰，只有一人肯拉着他的小手予他温暖。那句誓言他记了十四年，整整十四年，夜里没忘，白日里更不会忘记。只是，祁连余，你欠我的，我定让你百倍奉还！  
楚拂墨感觉到身后人的走神，回头望去，只瞧人将戒尺抓的紧，另一只手狠狠握拳，似是能听到骨骼作响的声音。楚拂墨一惊，忙要起身，却见沈京华已经恢复如常。“京华……？”  
沈京华深吸一口气，目色倒也柔和下来，安抚一把楚拂墨的脑袋，声音略显疲惫。“无妨，只是想到了旧事，撑回去吧，最后三十下。”  
不带任何的怀疑，楚拂墨二话没说的转身摆好姿势，这样不询问的坚信不疑，让沈京华的心稍微安定了下来。整理了情绪，戒尺又一次亲吻上人高肿起来的臀肉。楚拂墨用力咬紧牙关，随着每一次的责打，绷紧后背挺起脑袋。每一声呻吟尽在舌尖打转后又沉沉咽进腹中。  
方才经历思绪的千转百回，沈京华并没有将内心的痛苦加之楚拂墨的身体上，平心静气的将他该承受的责罚给予人。“当真知错了吗？”  
三十下已过，而沈京华没开口让他起身，楚拂墨也不敢乱动，顶着身后剧烈的疼痛，努力让颤抖的双腿保持站立。开口回话，声音多少带了哭腔。“京华，我知错了…此后再不敢以私欲指使旁人加害于人。”  
有楚拂墨此番言语，沈京华便也放心了。他此生势必要活在复仇之中了，所以他万万不能让楚拂墨这样洁白无瑕的人染上一丝尘埃。他想要楚家，那自己就帮他夺回来。所有的报应和天谴，都由他来承担就好。  
沈京华没有让楚拂墨起身，将戒尺摆放在人腰上放着。“晾臀，你知道规矩。”楚拂墨应了一声，慢慢将双腿再分开些，塌下腰硬挺着。  
“楚雄铮近日在忙些什么。”沈京华落座矮榻，捡了棋子琢磨着下一步的棋。  
“左下三区右上二角。”楚拂墨头也没抬的指了步。沈京华听之瞧去，果然比之前那一步棋更加利落，一子不亏便能折黑棋十子。“父亲近日在为陛下选秀。”  
楚拂墨故意去看沈京华的脸色，只能见其面无表情的模样。“楚家可有成年女子？”  
“有，嫡三小姐，楚舟阑。”楚拂墨双腿发麻，似有千万蚂蚁在腿上爬行，低声吭叽一语，倒吸一口冷气忍着。  
沈京华一边拾起黑子，一边用手指敲着矮桌。“楚雄铮有何打算？”  
“能有什么打算，他倒是希望楚家在后宫能有一席之位，可楚舟阑打小都被惯坏了，祁连……陛下性子暴虐，到时候只怕还没来得及荣耀家门，就带来杀身之祸了。”楚拂墨向来看不惯楚舟阑趾高气昂的模样，与她同母长兄楚归秋一个德行。显周之地最是将嫡庶之分看的重要，嫡出子女自生来就享尽荣华，而庶出却要比他们多付出上百倍的努力，也不一定能换来一丝看中。  
闻此，沈京华若有所思的点了头，抬眼看向楚拂墨。楚拂墨则也猛然领会其心思，不免微微张了嘴。“不是吧……”  
“怎么就不是了？一个骄纵狂傲的世家小姐，和一个暴虐冷血的帝王君主，这不是最好的搭配吗？”沈京华微笑着起身，看了眼烧尽了的香，拿开戒尺扶着楚拂墨一点点蹭到床边。  
“只是……”楚拂墨慢慢趴到床上，由着沈京华把自己裤子扯了下去，不由得又红了脸。  
沈京华知其是何意思，安抚的拍拍人腿，拿了药膏回来坐在一边给人抹着。“以你的能力，靠近祁连余，保全楚家的地位，还有难度吗？”  
冰凉的药膏抹到炙热的伤处，瞬间缓解了些许痛楚，可还没等楚拂墨呼吸几口，便就感觉到人温热的掌心用力揉上了臀肉。不及开口，双手死死的抓住床单分散痛苦。只等到沈京华放了手，虚脱一般趴在床上，单子上尽被汗水浸透。  
“京华，楚雄铮是不会让楚舟阑入宫的。”  
“拂墨，你的绝世之才，怎么偏偏不忍对楚家用呢。”沈京华半是惋惜，半是警示的拍拍楚拂墨因药膏而发亮的臀肉。  
“我会想办法的。”  
“今夜太晚了，你且在此睡吧。”  
楚拂墨不做他想，累极了便迷迷糊糊的睡着了。梦里，他依稀感觉到身后臀肉叫嚣的疼痛。可却深深的坠入一个温暖的怀抱里，这个怀抱是那样的陌生，是他从未感受过的安全，但又莫名其妙的觉得熟悉，熟悉到鼻间闻到的气息让他心醉。

阳安·楚府  
楚拂墨被连续不断的敲门声叫醒之时，陷入一阵迷茫，昨夜他明明是在路隐林深睡的，为何却在楚府醒来。刚要起身，不免低吼一声，痛苦的触觉提醒着他昨夜并非只是一场梦。被敲门声吵的心烦，楚拂墨扬声开了口。“什么事。”  
“主子您快起来，正房那边出事了。”回应的是楚拂墨回楚府后，新从传宗坊买来的小厮，亲手调教后安心的放在自己身边，赐名楚铭。  
楚拂墨低头看了看自己衣物，只留了底衣在身，抓了外衣搭上，慢慢走过去开了门。“毛毛躁躁的，什么事？”  
“嫡三小姐今早起来，就吵着嚷着要入宫做皇后。”楚铭呼哧带喘的回着话。  
“……”楚拂墨先是一愣，后又实在忍不住的笑了出来，京华啊京华，你为了不让我为难，想出的法子可真是……太棒了。“行，我知道了。”  
楚铭看着自家主子笑着回了屋，一脸懵。

阳安·路隐林深  
晟迹一手撑着额头，一边瞧着唇角带笑的沈京华，踌躇再三还是开口问了出来。“昨晚……很愉悦？”  
沈京华漠然，敛了笑望过去。“诨话一堆，哪有点年长的样子。怎么一来我这儿就愁眉苦脸的，昨晚老四还给你气受了？”  
这话算是说进晟迹心口里了，灌了两口茶让自己一夜未眠的脑子清醒些。“知道的是他犯了错，我在责罚，不知道的还以为我强上了他。”  
一句话说的沈京华深深的吸了一口气，一脸的不可思议。“你……平时罚他，都……这么……特别？”  
晟迹发誓，那一刻他很想把手里的茶盏直接甩沈京华脸上。他真的很想回天机阁问问长师，这样的人，真的是数百年来他们在寻找的帝主吗？


End file.
